Reminiscing The Times
by Fate's Silver Chain
Summary: Luffy had never seen the justice that the Whitebeard Crew gave his brother in death. He wanted to share that. Even if only for a little while.


Marco sat on the side of the ship, almost identical to the Moby Dick, watching as his brothers and sisters worked. Beside him, the other commanders were gathered, maps lay out before them as they prepared to dock to one of the islands in the near distance.

Almost three years had passed since the day they had lost many of their family. Tied to each other, the Whitebeard pirates had disappeared to the world, instead retiring to an island not far from the graves of their father and brother, as well as those who had given their lives in attempt to save them. It had come as a tradition to stay on the island three days before and after the anniversary; to drink and to celebrate, to relive and remember, to show they had not been forgotten.

Marco shook his head, catching the attention of Izo, who grinned.

"Want to take a break?"

"And let you run rampart? No thanks; I'd like there to still be a ship when we land." He joked, gaining a small smile from the rest of the group. Jozu stretched lazily.

"Well, we're finished anyway. It's not like we haven't gone over this before."

Vista nodded in agreement. "And we have enough food and drink to last us. I say we take a break anyway."

The twelve commanders who were gathered dispersed easily, the majority heading to the kitchens to catch up on the lunch they'd missed, and leaving Marco at the railing with Izo.

The woman smiled softly, leaning beside him over the water. "What are you thinking about?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. Everything." He sighed, not looking at her. "What do you think we'd be doing right now if they were still alive?"

She snorted. "Drinking, indefinitely. Ace would be setting things on fire as he tried to learn some new techniques, Pops would be laughing to himself loudly from his top chair, Thatch would be, well, pranking you. And you would be worrying, like you always do."

Marco snorted. "Sounds like us."

Izo sighed, scanning the sea. "Things have changed, Marco. You can't always worry about how things were, or how they would have been; worry about the now. You do, afterall, have a family to look after."

"The same could be said to you. We don't have a captain anymore, we don't need one."

"But we do need someone to look to. And that's you. You always did end up doing the most running of the crew anyway." She pushed herself away, glancing back once as she walked away. "We're all still here, aren't we?"

Marco looked down and smiled, taking in what she really meant. Some things haven't changed.

* * *

Vista stretched carefully, ignoring how his back cracked at the movement. Around him, torches lit the island brightly, pools of people singing and drinking in the late night. Slowly, he moved away, following the designated path to the summit of the island, where two grave stones and a man stood, separated from the party atmosphere.

Marco did not look at the man as he approached, still gazing at the coat fluttering on the sworded staff, the same as it had been the last time they had visited. Nature had opted to be kind to the cemetery of an island, the only thing changing being the state of the flowers.

The two stood, silently, not quite praying, but thinking, reliving their moments together. Marco had done the same thing each night, remembering the previous year to share with them, always finishing on the night of the eve of their deaths.

Vista, sensing he was finished, turned to him, offering him the jug of sake he had brought with him. The 1st commander took it gratefully, taking a swig himself before pouring some on both of the graves. Once empty, the two turned, stopping at the sight of a ship docking silently beside their own.

Stiffly, the two waited, the ship catching the attention of others as nine figures stepped off, invisible due to the fore present light. The other commanders moved swiftly to their side, creating an arch with their backs to the graves protectively.

It wouldn't be the first time some small time pirates and marines had approached the island in the hope of defiling the landmarks and leaving a mark. Each time, however, the group had been made to pay; they had no remorse for those who meant harm to the graves.

As one, the group moved up the beach, one slightly in front. The shadows around the crew vanished as one, almost like drawing a curtain and their faces were visible, lit with light. The Straw Hat crew were bold, still holding onto the reign of childhood, but weathered in the way that spoke of their history.

They were exactly like their posters; bold, daring, and part of a family, willing to protect each other. The crew stopped, just inside the line of light, leaving their captain to move on alone. They were there for him, a steady reminder of the future he possessed as he visited his past.

Monkey D Luffy had changed. They couldn't help but notice that, as he stepped closer. The child that they had protected on the battlefield, given their hopes and saved their brother, was still present, but not quite there. The youngness had been dampened, marred like his chest, and taken a step aside to allow the captain to step through. This was what Whitebeard had seen; someone with potential, and the ability to go further than any one thought.

The silence was deafening, the only noise the clap of the captains sandels against his bare feet. He reached the arch quietly, passing through the gap they created without a word, and moving to stand before the masses of stone. The Whitebeard pirates watched, no one moving for thought of disturbing the boy as he had his first chance to look upon the place where his brother lay.

Luffy took off his hat, back to the others as he stared at Ace's grave. Around it, swords of others who had fallen stood, a gentle wind disturbing the flowers kindly. Marco stepped up after a minute to put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, he's never shut up about you." He supplied, voice ringing out. "The brother who always got into trouble. The day he saw your wanted poster; that was it. I'd never seen him happier. He showed everyone- Whitebeard, the crew, heck even the enemies we defeated. He smiled for weeks on end, and used to tell us stories about when you were little. Actually had it framed and put on his wall. Of course, he ended up setting fire to it a couple of times, but he seemed to have an endless supply, so their was always one up. Always was immature."

Luffy laughed openly, grinning at the man. "Sounds like Ace. But he was your brother just as much as he was mine."

Sanji snorted, catching the attention of the pirates. "They don't have to put up with you. At least Ace could be mature."

Nami shook her head, grinning. "You're annoying now; I don't know how he managed when you were growing up."

"Guys!" Luffy whined, turning to them. "You're mean!"

Chopper tilted his head. "Doesn't that make you a brother of the Whitebeard pirates then Luffy?"

Robin laughed quietly. "I suppose it does."

Luffy grinned more openly, nodding to Zoro, who turned and moved back towards the ship. Luffy looked at Marco.

"Mind if we stay for a while?"

The man grinned. "Go for it. Just don't plan on sleeping for the next few days."

Izo smiled, glad to see the man opening up a bit. Jozu caught it and elbowed her lightly, ignoring the scowl she shot him.

"Let him have this." He whispered. "God knows he needs it."

She softened her gaze, glancing back to where the man they had become to trust to lead them as Whitebeard had, interact with a living reminder of their lost brother.

"I know."

* * *

**(A/N) I know! I haven't exactly finished the other one yet! I don't know whether to do this as a short one. Let me know what you think :D**


End file.
